StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void
Legacy of the Void is the name of the StarCraft II protoss campaign and episode. It will be the third StarCraft II product and will be released separately from the other two games, Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm,Mike Farley. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II Single Player Is A Trilogy! Kotaku.com Accessed 2008-10-10.Eduardo Vasconcellos. 2008-10-10. Blizzcon 08: StarCraft II Split Into Three Games. IGN. Accessed 2008-10-10. occurring after them chronologically,StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-04-04. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-12 beginning immediately after the ending of Heart of the Swarm.2007-17-11, StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 46. Karune. Accessed on 2008-18-11 It is expected to be priced as an expansion.Webnet. 2009-08-17. Rob Pardo Q&A - Battle.net, Wings of Liberty, and more. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2009-08-29. Little to no development was going into Legacy of the Void in 2008.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10 Campaign Mechanics The campaign will focus on Zeratul as its main character.Rob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12. The protoss campaign will be based on diplomacy as the protoss factions splinter. The player will work with different protoss tribesDustin Browder and Thierry Nguyen . 2008-12-30. StarCraft 2 Wings of Liberty (PC). 1up.com Accessed 2008-12-31. and sects, helping leaders of some sects which will anger others.2008-10-13. BlizzCon Chris Sigaty StarCraft 2 Interview. IncGamers. Accessed on 2008-10-14 Using units from one side may preclude using units from the other sideAllen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC) (page 2). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. and alienating one or another sect may cut the player off from part of the campaign. The ultimate goal of the campaign is to unite the various tribes into a viable, unified force that can ensure the protoss' survival.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 Storyline The protoss were being systematically exterminated and were dying out from sheer age even before the Great War."The Protoss are sort of a troubled species. They're being systematically exterminated, and were being exterminated long before the Zerg arrived. They were starting to die out from their sheer age, but now that the Zerg came and their home world is gone, these guys are really having a lot of trouble." Dustin Browder, Jonathan Ross. 2009-06-29. Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 The protoss have been picked off one-by-one, and their shattered civilization will fracture as something even worse happens, forcing a leader to save them from annihilation."What we're talking about for the Protoss campaign is -- y'know, the Protoss are a shattered civilization, right. They've been beaten and pummeled by the brutality of the StarCraft universe for years and years and years now, and we might bring into the campaign something even worse happens to them, and they ultimately just fracture into all these different factions. And so you are working as one of the Protoss Heroes trying to re-unite the Protoss before annihilation." Dustin Browder et al. 2009-09-04. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft 2 Fansite Q&A - Part 4/5. Youtube. Accessed 2009-10-07. References Category: StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Category: Games Category: Storyline